


Un choix simple

by Arithanas



Category: 16th & 17th Century CE RPF
Genre: Français | French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1630. Versailles. La Journée des Dupes: sur ce qui s'est passé entre la nuit du dimanche 10 et lundi Novembre 11 et la manière dont Richelieu a conservé son position du Premier Ministre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un choix simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ramasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramasi/gifts).



« Préférez vous un laquais à votre propre mère ? »

Ces mots hurlait dans les oreilles de Sa Majesté, Louis XIII, tant il galopa vers son modeste relais de chasse à Versailles. La reine-mère avait fait une scène et, pire encore, avait été grossier. Le roi ne s'habitue jamais à ses explosifs mœurs italiennes qui lui donnait toujours un gros mal de tête . Dieu savait qu'il avait essayé d'aimer la reine mère, mais le même Seigneur Dieu miséricordieux a dû admettre qu'elle n'a pas essayé de faire ce plus facile avec ses mensonges, ses cabales, ses ligues et ses demandes.

Rien ne s'était passé dans le grand royaume de France d'une manière honnête et sincère. Il n'y avait un serviteur pour faire quelque chose aux mains propres, pas même Richelieu, mais au moins le cardinal-duc négocié et triché sur son nom, pour la plus grande gloire de ce pays où tout se vendait pour quelques miettes du pouvoir. Et le principal objet à vendre dans ce grand marché qui ont appelé «la cour royale» était la faveur de Marie de Médicis qui se croyaient à la hauteur de sa parente Catherine et qui a cherché à avoir la même puissance pour évincer les ministres et de donner ces positions d'une grande importance à son favoris.

Et Sa Majesté le Roi? Eh bien, merci! Après tout, ses courtisans pensé qu'il était un enfant qui était due à sa mère. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas rien appris aux Ponts-de-Cé?

Paris était une fête ce soir, où la touffe de imbéciles célébrant la victoire de la mère sur son fils et la disgrâce du cardinal-duc de Richelieu. Louis XIII ne pouvait tolérer une telle insolence et de ne pas être un témoin de cette indignité, il avait décidé de chercher refuge à Versailles, où les humbles domestiques en attendent pour lui tenir l'étrier et de le laisser profiter d'une nuit de silence.

« Amenez Richelieu! » Le roi ordonna au moment ses pieds a touché le seuil.

A Versailles tout était mis en mouvement pour répondre aux besoins du monarque, mais Louis se souciait peu de ces attentions. Sa colère dominait sa pensée, ainsi que la conviction profonde que sa mère a attaqué ses amis pour la simple cruauté de sa personnalité. Quel besoin avait de congédier Mme de Comballet? La pauvre fille n'était pas coupable si son oncle était le Premier ministre, ou que Michel de Marillac n'était pas agréable à Sa Majesté le sur ce position. Non, Madame Marie n'avait pas été heureux que le frère de son ami a été donné à l'armée d'Italie, Bien sûr!, Il était nécessaire de destituer la seule personne qui n'avait jamais donné de mauvais conseils.

Avec une furieuse soupir, Louis s'assit près de la fenêtre en attendant que le cardinal répondre à son appel.

*****

 

Il a dû s'endormir, Louis était sûr. Tout était silencieux autour de lui et le clair de lune illuminait son visage. La chambre avait un air presque onirique à la lumière argentée ; l'atmosphère était froide, mais il était une agréable fraîcheur d'une nuit dans la solitude, sans personne autour de qui prie - ou ordonné - une grâce. Encore endormi, il laissa son regard vagabonder autour de la salle et ses yeux arrêté à une figure en robe rouge qui le regardait avec des yeux attentifs d'une mère ou d’un amant.

« Etes-vous, Richelieu? » le roi a demandé, en ignorant les moindres détails du protocole.

« Votre Majesté a envoyé pour son serviteur, » dit le duc de Richelieu et de Fronsac en s'inclinant, « et votre serviteur est ici. »

« C'est Louis qui a cherché son ami, » fut la réponse du roi qui s'efforça de sourire.

« Oh, je suis vieux, et je ne crois pas en l'amitié, » Richelieu se leva, son visage ne montrent pas la déception dans son âme.

« Oh, Richelieu ! »

« La politique a ces effets, Votre Majesté, il durcit le cœur et il aiguise l'esprit. »

« Le cœur ! Voulez-vous parler du cœur ? Jarnicoton !, comme mon père a toujours dit. » Louis XIII presque sauté de sa chaise, la colère qui avait été tempérée par le sommeil retourné tout à coup. « Dans quel état pensez-vous mon cœur est après avoir entendu la chaîne d'insultes déversées sur une tête innocente ? Pensez-vous que ce cœur n’a pas saigné à voir de larmes que vos yeux versé ? Mon cœur a été presque détruit lorsque vous vous agenouillâtes pour baiser le bas de sa robe ! »

« Votre Majesté! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour une bagatelle comme ça, » Richelieu recommandée faisant un geste de conciliation avec sa main. « Ici, il n'y a pas une tête innocente. Je méritais ce que j'avais pour avoir utilisé ce passage dérobé, et la souffrance de Sa Majesté, quoique ça me dérange, aurait pu être évité par un mot de ses lèvres royales... si Votre Majesté avait eu l'intention. »

« Un autre intention était que cela j'ai eu à ce moment, Armand, et pas très chrétien, je dois l’admettre, » Louis dit, le nom sortaient de sa bouche sans avoir été prévu, mais il importait peu. « Vous pouvez deviner les raisons que j'ai pour quitter Paris et pour vous amener ici. »

« Un autre jour, avec plaisir, je pouvais jouer un jeu de devinettes, Votre Majesté, » Surpris par le regard de son partenaire, Richelieu précise : « Je suis présentement trop occupé avec mon déménagement. »

« Et que déménagement soit ça que je n'ai pas autorisé? »

« Quel déménagement ? Le mien, bien sûr ! Je quitte le petit Luxembourg, si j'ai perdu la grâce de Votre Majesté, je ne veux pas que quiconque venez a me chasser hors de là. »

« Malheur à quiconque tente de faire une chose pareille ! » Le roi proclamé en prenant Richelieu par le bras.

« Votre Majesté persiste à m'honorer de votre confiance ? »

« Ai-je signé un décret qui vous fait soupçonner le contraire ? »

« Votre Majesté me comble avec vos bonté. »

Au moment lorsque Richelieu essayait une révérence, Louis XIII a pris un pas en avant et enveloppé son corps avec ses bras. Ce baiser, ce qu'il avait tenu pendant si longtemps a été fait avec la facilité d'un pas du ballet, naturellement comme un oiseau qui prend son essor. Le grand ministre se réfugie dans ces bras jeunes sans effort. Sous la lumière argentée de la lune, sans témoins, deux ont été autorisés à s'écarter de du rituel et ses lèvres brossé toujours tellement légèrement.

« J'avais tellement peur d'être forcé de vous abandonner, Louis. »

« Il n'ya rien à craindre, Armand. Le choix a été toujours simple. »

C'est allé contre tout ce qu'ils avaient appris, allaient à l'encontre du lien sacré de la maternité, mais Marie de Médicis était stupide, bruyante et à courte vue. Elle ne devrait jamais avoir osé lui faire choisir entre sa mère et son ministre, et par conséquent, elle aurait entendu, tôt le matin suivant, les mots ‘je préfère mon laquais’ lorsqu'il lui ordonna quitter la cour.

« Reste avec moi ce soir... » 


End file.
